Erased
by emii-chan
Summary: Yuki Sohma, student council president and unofficial prince of Kaibara High, spots a green eyed girl with chestnut hair that he sort of recognizes, and muses about her. [onesided Yukiru oneshot]


"speaking"

_Thoughts_

-**flashback-**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Erased

**Pairing:** Yuki x Tohru x Manabe

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to TokyoPop and Natsuki Takaya-sensei

**Summary:** Sohma Yuki, student council president and unofficial prince of Kaibara High, spots a green eyed girl with chestnut hair that he sort of recognizes, and muses about her. Oneshot.

**.x.X.Erased.X.x.**

Sohma Yuki, President of thestudent council (SchoolDefense Force!),third year, and(unwilling) Prince of KaibaraHigh Schoolwalked leisurely across the campus after school, thinking about the past.

_What on earth happened these past years? I've asked every Sohma I know, and still no answers. Whatever it was, it changed us all a little, but it can't have been that important. Otherwise we'd remember, right? And Hatori's been locked up, so he couldn't have erased our memories…Oh, well._

The handsome young man ran his fingers through his silvery hair, and watched a girl cross the campus alone.

_That's unusual. The girls usually travel in packs around here...or at least around me. What's the matter with this one? She's very pretty, with her chocolate brown hair and blue-green eyes. She seems like a nice person…How would I know? It's not like I've ever spoken with her that much. What's her name again? God, Yuki, you're an idiot. She's been in your class for three years and you can't remember anything about her. Oh, that's right. Her name is Honda...something. _

The girl, who had been walking quickly and had her back hunched over, suddenly stopped. She turned, and looked at Yuki.

_Her eyes. They're so…haunted. Like she's lost everything. Maybe even more than once. Should I talk to her? As a sort of…presidential making-sure-all-the-students-are-alright-duty? Yes. I will._

He walked towards her, but she started walking away from him. He sped up, and so did she. He accelerated into a quick jog, but then she went into an all-out sprint. Yuki was good in athletics, so he caught up with her easily. He grabbed her arm, and tried not to transform.

_What's the matter with me? Most of the time I'm running away from girls, and now I'm chasing one? I must be mental. Completely and totally mental…Well, say something! You've caught up with her, and now you're just holding her arm and staring at her!_

"A-ano…Honda-san? That's your name, right?" Yuki asked, slightly out of breath.

"Hai, Sohma-san." A simple and curt response.

"Are you alright? You looked very sad, and…Gomen ne, I sound like an idiot."

"No you don't. You are a very kind person Yu—Sohma-san."

"What was that? What did you call me at first?"

"Nothing, Sohma-san."

"Ano…anyway" _Baka, baka, baka! _"would you like to maybe…" _Don't say it! _"Get something to eat after school? Together?" _You just asked her out, baka! You can't date! What happens if you transform?_

"Gomen nasai, but I shouldn't."

"Why not, Honda-san?"

"Aki—I just can't. I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Yes you should. I have enjoyed it so far. Come on. We can sit under those trees over there, and admire the sakura blossoms."

"H-hai, I guess…"

_What are you getting yourself into, you idiot! Even Kyo would not be as stupid to do this! If Akito finds out, you and she are dead. If the Pri-Yuki club finds out, she is dead, and you are stalked even more! You like her, yes, but you barely know her!_

"You know I have a boyfriend, right Sohma-san?"

"Ano, iie, I didn't."

_See, I told you! Baka, baka, baka! You know she's pretty and nice; she's not going to wait for you when the two of you don't even know each other!...But, if I like her, I still want to be close to her. Even as a friend. She makes me want to smile, and make others smile._

"But, Honda-san, would you at least consent to be my friend?"

The girl suddenly remembered something she said a few years ago:

**-"There is one thing—please…if my memories are erased…will you still be my friend?"-**

Her mom would want her to do the same.

"Hai, Sohma-san. Of course I will!" She regained her cheerful smile for a moment, before sinking back deep into her thoughts.

"Well…If we are to be friends, I feel I should get to know you better. So…ano…what is your favorite color?"

"Hmm? My favorite color is pink!"

-**"'Pink for Tohru.' That's what Kyoko-san would say."-**

"Sohma-san? Are you alright? You seem somewhat dazed…" The girl had concern in her voice.

_What did that come from? And who on earth is Kyoko-san?_

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Aahh…next question. Who are your parents?"

"I—I lost my father, Katsuya, to an illness when I was young, and my mother, Kyoko, to a car crash about 3 years ago." Grief was still in her voice.

-**"It's the anniversary of my mom's death, so we're going to visit her grave…" **

"**I wonder…could I come along? I'd like…to meet her…your mother."-**

_What voices am I hearing? That sounds like Honda-san and myself, but I've never spoken to her until today. What is happening?_

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Honda-san."

"It's not so bad. My friends helped me get through it. They even went with me to visit her grave."

_Okay, now this is just getting creepy._

"Ano…Honda-san, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I like to garden, and cook, and clean…and I'd like to learn martial arts…"

More memories rushed into Yuki's head, jumbled and confusing. He rubbed his temples, trying to clear himself of these apparitions.

"Honda-san…For some reason, you seem somewhat familiar to me. Have we talked before this, or…"

The girl would not answer. She glanced around, at the beautiful trees, at the school building, looking for something to change the subject with. She found a new subject, one that made her eyes bright, and less haunted.

"Oi, Tohru-chan! Over here!" A boy with dark hair and a mischievous smile waved to the girl, who shyly waved back.Manabe Kakerucocked his head to the side and waited for her to arrive.

"What does he want?" Yuki was indignant that the vice-president was taking the girl away from him.

"I told you I had a boyfriend. Sumimasen, but I have to go." The girl got up, grabbed her bag, and ran into the arms of the dark-haired boy. She kissed him on the cheek, and they left the school, hand-in-hand.

And Yuki Sohma stood there, watching the stranger who felt like his best friend, maybe more,walk away with another guy.

**.x.X.Owari.X.x.**

* * *

a/n: and there is my sad attempt at a oneshot. I'm sorry if you don't like it; this idea came to me while I was supposed to be working on my other fic.

Edited: I got rid of some unnecessary Roman-ji, improved sentence flow, etc. This one has less mistakes than Disappear, so I edited it for you all. -showers readers with love- If someone would be so kind as to beta my fics,I would be eternally grateful. -bows down-

Arigatou, nya!


End file.
